A tyre for vehicle wheels generally comprises a carcass structure comprising at least one carcass ply having axially opposite end flaps engaged with respective annular anchoring structures. A belt structure is associated in a radially outer position to the carcass structure, comprising one or more belt layers, arranged in radial superposition with respect to each other and with respect to the carcass ply, having textile or metallic reinforcing cords with crossed orientation and/or substantially parallel to the circumferential development direction of the tyre. A tread band is applied in a position radially outer to the belt structure, also made of elastomeric material like other semi-finished products making up the tyre. Respective sides of elastomeric material are further applied on the lateral surfaces of the carcass structure, each extending from one of the lateral edges of the tread band up at the respective annular anchoring structure to the beads. In “tubeless” tyres, the carcass ply is internally coated by a preferably butyl-based layer of elastomeric material, usually called “liner” having optimal airtight characteristics and extending from one to the other of the beads.
The term “elastomeric material” is meant to denote a composition comprising at least one elastomeric polymer and at least one reinforcement filler. Preferably, such composition further comprises additives such as, for example, a cross-linking agent and/or a plasticizer. Due to the presence of the cross-linking agent, such material can be cross-linked by heating, so as to form the final manufactured article.
By label or product label it is meant a label usually made of elastomeric material bearing digits, abbreviations, drawings, whether or not coloured, that is applied on a sidewall of the green tyre, is intended to be vulcanised together with the tyre and to remain on the tyre during the operating life of the latter.
The devices generally used for the application of labels on green tyres may include an application head designed to receive and retain a label to be applied on the tyre. The application head is generally supported by electromechanical systems that are designed to move the head itself between a label feeder and the tyre on which the label is applied.
Document KR20120050730 describes a device for applying a bar code on green tyres. The device comprises a suction head which picks up the bar code from a feeding tray and retains it. The device comprises a pneumatic cylinder, a vertical movement unit and a horizontal movement unit. The pneumatic cylinder allows the head to move back and forth. The vertical movement unit allows the pneumatic cylinder to move upwards or downwards on recirculating ball screws. The horizontal movement unit allows to the recirculating ball screws to move horizontally in opposite and alternating directions by means of a belt.